Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine: Extension Expert!
by N.kirby
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is at it again, as all of Mobius is in his clutches almost! Our previous heroine only left for a couple of months, and she has to face Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, along the previous foes once more… But also the Despicable Desperadoes, a back-up plan from Robotnik, and more! (Contains: Fan-made protag, silly exchanges/script format, AoStH verse)
1. Introduction and Practice Mode

**((The unofficial sequel to Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine that no one wanted!**

 **This mainly follows the basis of the previous remake I made, but with a larger cast now. I based this mainly off the SEGA Saturn version of Puyo Tsu, because that one has four extra characters, is generally a bit more up-to-date, and has the rally mode later on. Also because of a rather fitting joke that'll be used…**

 **I do not own AoStH/Mean Bean Machine, or any of it's characters. I only own Pin and Revor!**

 **Please, enjoy the nonsense!))**

* * *

 **DR. ROBOTNIK'S MEAN BEAN MACHINE: EXTENSION EXPERT!**

 **INTRODUCTION**

Mobius… We've heard this story before, so why are we back?

Well, because we aren't done of course. Did you think someone like Dr. Robotnik would give up his evil plans? Certainly not! Especially now that everything was proceeding so smoothly.

"Finally! I have you, hedgehog!" Cackling, the demented doctor had the familiar blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox friend inside an electrical prison. "That and with all your friends are captured, Mobius will soon be mine! Robotnik Land will be made, everyone will be made into a robotic attraction for my park!" He continue rambling, while his badniks stood there.

"Do you think that one brat will return if she finds out?" Spike rolled his eyes towards the others, most of who were shrouded by the darkness of the place.

"If she tries, she won't make it through so easily this time around!" Dragon Breath snorted. "We're all in charge of guarding parts of the newly improved fort… There's no way a brat like her could get past everyone the doc has here!"

And it was true! The whole fort was now loaded with badniks, some familiar, and some not so much. "Not to mention, the doc has the help of Smiley to help out with the casinos he plans to make! Business will be booming in this formerly bland, peaceful planet! Bahaha!" Scratch replied, gesturing towards the two non-badniks.

One was Katella, a familiar huntress from the previous adventure, and the other way a tall shark with sunglasses and a suit. "All of you!" Robotnik bellowed. "Get to work! Make sure this place is impenetrable, and that Mobius remains in my control!"

The huntress and shark left along with Skweel. Followed shortly by Davy Sprocket, Coconuts, and MD going in a separate direction. Some nameless bots followed them as well. One extra robot lit up, looking like a replica of Sonic.

As all of that was going on, one kooky-looking doctor appeared from a portal. "Well, well, well! It seems like my cousin is up to trouble again? This should be fun, fun, fun! Especially if someone else decides to step in!~" Hearing someone approach, he closed the rift.

There was another doctor, but he was short, had red hair, goggles, and webbed boots. "Robotnik's at it again, eh? Well! I won't let him! I'm gonna take over Mobius, starting by the source of his evil! Because, I am eviler! And the most evilest, takes over the evil… Er… What was I saying?" He paused, trying to understand the logic behind anything that came out of his mouth just now.

Dr. Robotnik, his horrible badniks, Katella the huntress, Smiley the gambling shark… And now, Warpnik and Dr. Quark! All while Sonic, Tails, and the Mobians are captured!

Sir Ffuzzy Logik towered above the fort, his eyes glinted. "I have a deep feeling… That child will return, just as Sir Spike said."

 _ **…**_

As a new rift opened, Pin came out, surrounded by blobs. "Sheesh, again with this?! I turn my back for only a couple of months… And Dr. R has turned Mobius upside-down!… Oh well." Pin flicked up her wand, pointing it forward. "If the blue blur and his pals ain't here to help, then I guess it's up to me again." With that, she ran… Past a junkyard of some sort, which was near the path to Robotnik's fortress.

She looked at both the lavender colored star wand, and the gold staff encrusted with red gems in each hand.

"Hm… Should I change my usual weapon of choice, I wonder?…"

* * *

 **PRACTICE LEVEL**

 **[*plays with three colors]**

 **PRACTICE STAGE 1**

 **Peeper ** \- A dumped badnik with faulty vision. Can see 200 miles away, but nothing closer. (Debuts in _"Sonic Gets Trashed"_ , playstyle is Lycanthrope.)

 **Pin:** "What a funky junky yard. Am eye supposed to clear the path just to reach the doc's place?"

 **Peeper:** "Welcome to Scrap Valley!… Wait, eye can't see you. Can you back away a couple hundred miles?"

 **Pin:** "No way! That's too much walking! Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm gonna be passing through here, gotta meet the doc."

 **Peeper:** "Hmm? This won't do… We must battle! Especially if you know Dr. R, or are his pupil!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? What kind of logic is that?!"

* * *

 **PRACTICE STAGE 2**

 **O-Zone** \- A dumped badnik made to create weather, but can only make bad storms involving rain, snow, hail, or other disasters. (Debuts in _"Sonic Gets Trashed"_ , playstyle is Scylla.)

 **Pin:** "What the heck?! Why is it raining over here?!"

 **O-Zone:** "Ah… That's my doing. Sorry."

 **Pin:** "Lemme guess… You're gonna _cloud_ my chances of going through?"

 **O-Zone:** "Dr. R always brings in the storm… And it seems your no different!"

 **Pin:** "I don't _hail_ to anyone, and I'll _S_ H _NOW_ you!"

* * *

 **PRACTICE STAGE 3**

 **Torch** \- A bad tempered flamethrower-badnik made as a super weapon. He lacks a lot of confidence, but currently overlooks his flaws thanks to Sonic. (Debuts in _"Sonic Gets Trashed"_ , playstyle is is Incubus.)

 **Torch:** "So you're the one picking on Peeper and O-Zone?! That _burns_ me up!"

 **Pin:** "Hmm… Oh geez, what kind of pun should I make on this?"

 **Torch:** "What do you have, that Robotnik didn't see in us?! You're just some fiery-haired brat anyway!"

 **Pin:** "Well… Maybe now I'm a brat, but in a few years, I might be smoking hot. You never know~"

 **Torch:** "Don't dodge the question!"

 **Pin:** "Who said I was?… Anyway, such a low-boiling point and low confidence… I don't even work for Robotnik! I'm tying to stop him! Maybe this will help you warm up to that truth!"

* * *

 **PRACTICE STAGE 4**

 **Wes Weasely** \- A scrupulous, greedy salesman who often sells to villains, but is more than willing to backstab them. His products often backfire, and may be scams. (Debuts in _"Birth of a Salesman"_ , playstyle is Cockatrice)

 **Wes Weasely:** "Ooooh! What do we have here? A sucker— I mean, such a cute little girl!… Do you have any of your parents money on you?"

 **Pin:** "Uh… I don't talk to strangers. Get outta the way."

 **Wes Weasely:** "Wes Weasely's the name! Selling's my game! Anything a villain like you needs? I got it, from the Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors— Limited Company!"

 **Pin:** "I'm not even a villain, why does everyone think that one encounter with Robotnik and his cronies… Aw, whatever. Do you have any magic stuff?"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Er… Like magic cards, and tricks?"

 **Pin:** "Ew, no! Alright, just get outta my way, so I can deal with Robotnik's evil schemes… Wait a second, now I wonder… What's a salesman doing in a junkyard anyway?"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Uh… W-well… Y-you see… Oh forget it! You know too much! I'm gonna have to stop you here, kid! Otherwise, Robotnik or anyone else won't by my stuff anymore! Don't think you can weasel your way out of this!"

 **Pin:** "Isn't that your job, not mine?"

* * *

 **PRACTICE LEVEL COMPLETE**

"Whew!" Pin looked at Wes Weasely, who was gathering up all the assorted trinkets from his briefcase. "And don't sell people faulty stuff, you got it?!" Sweating nervously, the salesman fled, trying to get as far away as possible from the sight. Just as Pin was also ready to take leave, she felt a tug on her skirt. "Wha?… Oh, you guys again?"

Torch stood there, with Peeper and O-Zone behind him. "I saw what was going on, and uh… Sorry for misjudging you. I just heard that you were… Nice to badniks at some point, and saved them, plus the Mobians don't speak so hotly of you either." Torch admitted, looking slightly ashamed of his hasty actions prior.

"Also, thanks for getting rid of that Weasely guy! He's a nuisance!" O-Zone replied, making Pin laugh.

She patted Torch on the head, smiling. "It's no problem. Honestly… If I was on his side, I wouldn't be messing around and treating the badniks like pals, would I?"

Peeper then chimed in. "If you plan on taking him down! You should be aware of the 'Score System' he made! No one is allowed to go up the next floor, unless they hit a certain high-score of points by battling with the beans!… And if you beat Dr. Robotnik's score, I hear that he'll bring in a back-up plan!" Pin then blinked at them.

"You guys still call it that? Ah well, can't judge. Either way, sounds like quite the security system… But I'm willing to break it!" She then flicked her wand upwards, heading for the fortress. "Alright Dr. R… Here I come!"

* * *

 **((That's the practice stages done with, now for the main course… Hoo boy…**

 **And yes, unlike the last story, this one sets you with how many colored beans you play. For example…**

 **Practice & Level 1 - Green, Red, and Blue**

 **Level 2 & 3 - ****Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow**

 **Level 4 & 5 - ****Green, Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple**

 **Final Level -** **Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink**

 **There was originally a pink blob in the NES version of Puyo, which was brought back kinda in Fever 2… I used it again here, as to show how much harder the story would get at the end.** **))**


	2. Level 1 - First Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL** **1 **

**[*plays** **with three colors]**

 **Revor** \- A rock 'n roll badnik, who slacks off and prefers to act like a tutorial guide, not so much of a badnik really. (Story exclusive, playstyle is Skeleton-T)

 **Pin:** "Oh! Revor! Good to see you again!"

 **Revor:** "Been a while, babycakes~ Here to stop the doc?"

 **Pin:** "That I am! If you're here to teach me something… I sadly already know what I'm doing! The practice segment didn't have you!"

 **Revor:** "Darn. The most I can do to help, is see if you can get some free points against me, before your next foe."

 **Pin:** "You're not gonna even try?"

 **Revor:** "If you take too long, I might, but… I'd wanna make you move, because you're standing still!"

 **Pin:** (Ahhh, there's our song reference!)

* * *

 **Octus** \- A big, pink octopus badnik from Oil Ocean Zone. It is capable of spinning its tentacles to hover, or swim at rapid speeds. (Debuts in _"Untouchable Sonic"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ , playstyle is Will-O-Wisp)

 **Pin:** "Aww, what a cute pink octopus thing!~"

 **Octus:** "Buhuhuhuh! You're the kid? You only have about a 2/8 chance of beating me!"

 **Pin:** "… Isn't that a quarter? Also, you have only six appendages, octopi are usually supposed to have eight."

 **Octus:** "Urk…!"

 **Pin:** "Thus the name octo-pus… Geez, Robotnik can't count it seems!"

 **Octus:** "You better hope that you're as slick as any oil, brat! Because I'm not gonna sit here and play games!"

 **Pin:** "Ooooh, scary… Not really~"

* * *

 **Humpty** \- A shy, egg-based badnik who fell off a wall, and had to have his scratched up self fixed. He's nervous, and peels at his bandage when worried. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Sukiyapodes)

 **Humpty:** "O-oh dear… Y-you're fighting me? Again?"

 **Pin:** "Shell-shocked once more, huh? Good to see you again, Humpty!"

 **Humpty:** "W-well… Wait, y-you're happy to see… Me?"

 **Pin:** "I'm happy to see all my previous rivals, ya goof!"

 **Humpty:** "Th… This makes me so happy!… B-but then I remember I have to fight you! Ah… I m-might crack under this pressure!"

 **Pin:** "Oh no, don't do that! I'd have to try to put you back together again if that happened! Let's just take it soft-boiled! Alright?"

* * *

 **Drip** \- A badnik with a faucet for a face. Sneezes water, and is quite leaky. Rather than being arrogant, nasty, or intimidating, this badnik in particular seems a bit depressed and frustrated. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Banshee Trio)

 **Drip:** "Uuuugh, you're here… Just when my day was going so good too!"

 **Pin:** "Er… Buddy… You got something leaking down your—"

 **Drip:** "I'm not your buddy! I'm nobody's buddy! I'm just a big 'ol drip, aren't I?! That's me! Drip!"

 **Pin:** "W-whoa, hey! Don't go just _spouting_ nonsense at me! Sheesh!"

 **Drip:** "Y-yeah, you're right… I'll beat you, and send your progress down the drain!"

 **Pin:** "Enough of the waterworks! Let's just settle this!"

* * *

 **Antonio** \- A sneaky ant-based badnik that talks like a mafia-guy, and is capable of trickery and disguises. Despite his intimidation, he's very weak. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ and _"Tails' New Home"_ , playstyle is Nomi)

 **Antonio:** "Ah, so we gotta wise-gal here? Listen here… I don't like you."

 **Pin:** "Rude! We only just met!"

 **Antonio:** "You _bug_ Robotnik, little pest. These tunnels don't need an intruder… So, I'm gonna ask that you leave, sugar."

 **Pin:** "How many puns can you make?! That's like a _HIVE-_ mind of the ones I had!"

 **Antonio:** "I'm an ant, not a bee. Antonio here is really gonna have to teach ya a lesson, huh?"

 **Pin:** "I'm gonna topple your hill then instead, if you don't mind!"

* * *

 **Wired Earp** \- One of the Despicable Desperadoes, arguably the weakest of them all. He hates water, and seems to have loose wiring underneath the cowboy outfit… (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Momomo)

 **Pin:** (Oh geez, a robotic rustler? This is gonna be good.) Howdy there, pardner!"

 **Wired Earp:** "Talkin' to me, ma'am? One of the six Despicable Desperadoes? Wired Earp! The roughest, toughest, meanest badniks Robotnik's ever made?"

 **Pin:** "That I am… You wanna stand-off? Or are you gonna try to wrangle me with a wiry lasso?"

 **Wired Earp:** "That I reckon, settling it with them beans!" _*POW!*_

 **Pin:** "Yikes! You don't just go and fire off at random!… Wait, did you put those blobs in your fires?"

 **Wired Earp:** "The best way to take you on! Let the showdown begin!"

* * *

 **Lucie** \- A large, female badnik that looks like a somewhat masculine demon, with the only way to tell being her speech pattern and body shape. She is somewhat chilling, but is brutally strong. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Baromett)

 **Lucie:** "Huhuhu… A little child… How quaint that you are the one to attempt to stop Dr. R."

 **Pin:** "Whoa! The first girl badnik so far?!… Though your design is a tad wonky."

 **Lucie:** "Tell me, child, have you ever danced with a devil, in the pale moonlight?"

 **Pin:** (Wow, guys must love her… Being sarcastic of course.) "Isn't that something to say to Bat-Brain perhaps?"

 **Lucie:** "Hmm… You are correct. That sort of reference is moot. I shall send you to _'Puyo Puyo Jigoku'_ instead!"

 **Pin:** "Wait… Finally a badnik knows the name of…?!"

 **Lucie:** "That I do. Robotnik's plan doesn't fool a demon! Your soul shall be mine!"

* * *

 **Ball Hog** \- A short-fused and smart-mouthed hog, capable of tossing bombs that come from his torso. Doesn't think so highly of similar badniks, along with his partner; Roller. (Debuts in _"Untouchable Sonic"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , playstyle is Mini Zombie)

 **Ball Hog:** "Alright kid, last time, the others _hammed_ it up, but I'm serious—"

 **Pin:** "Sorry… Skweel already did the pork jokes."

 **Ball Hog:** "Wha…?! Okay fine! Your next move will _blow up_ in your f—"

 **Pin:** "Dynamight did the explosive puns too."

 **Ball Hog:** "Are you kidding me?! Those nincombots, _hogging_ the darn spotlight!"

 **Pin:** "Hog… I've made those jokes too against Skweel."

 **Ball Hog:** "— But my name is _Ball Hog!_ What am I supposed to do if I can't come up with something that the others didn't?! Including you?!"

 **Pin:** "This is your joke, clearly."

 **Ball Hog:** "Why, you…! Alright! You're on for that!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **? ? ?**

 **[*This is unavailable for now, as it would be too spoilery… Wait for the final stages, and we'll return]**

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

 **OFFSET SPECIAL MODE UNLOCKED  
**

* * *

 **((I'm not adding a tutorial for the extra modes, because people should know them from the previous adventure. If not, they can go to that one, and jump to through Scenario Mode and the "Gimmicks" page.))**


	3. Level 2 - Second Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL 2**

 **[*plays with four colors]**

 **Skweel** \- A literal road-hog who loves food. Disliked by most, and doesn't seem to care. He(?) is very fast despite his portly appearance however. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Panotty)

 **Skweel:** "Oink… You again?"

 **Pin:** "Huh, you're pretty low down here this time. Got demoted big time, huh?"

 **Skweel:** "No… Robotnik's just mad I ate his favorite ham."

 **Pin:** (Is that cannibalism?) "I just had the bad luck of having to fight you clearly. I'll be honest, of all the badniks… You're the only one I legitimately can't stand."

 **Skweel:** "Uh-huh. Wanna tell me something new?"

 **Pin:** "Y… You're not offended? Wow, tough brick to break, huh?"

 **Skweel:** "More like I'm a tire that doesn't go flat. Done talking? Let's just get this match over with!"

* * *

 **Smiley the Shark** \- A card shark who helped Robotnik create the Casino Night Zone. He enjoys gambling high stakes with Mobians, especially if it means making them work their losses off via hard labor. (Debuts in _"High Stakes Sonic"_ , playstyle is Seriri / Uroko Sakana Bito)

 **Smiley:** "Lookie here, what do we got? Too bad I didn't bring the Flimflam bot!"

 **Pin:** "A Mobian, here?"

 **Smiley:** "And you look like a human girlie, what of it?… Waaait, you're the little pest tryin' to get in Robotnik's way, aintcha? Magic and stuff? Hmm, y'know, magic bein' involved with pulling cheats offa gullible residents might be a good investment!"

 **Pin:** "That's not what my magic is for!"

 **Smiley:** "Really now? Well, maybe I can use you the same way all those blobs are… Slot machines!"

 **Pin:** "That is the _worst_ kind of evil! I won't let anyone get away with that! Not even cute sharks!"

 **Smiley:** "Wh… _Cute?!_ Listen girlie, I dunno whether to be insulted, or flattered! But one things for sure, us sharks, ain't cute! And this next match is all or nothing! If I win, you'll be up for working under me!"

* * *

 **Batch Cassidy** \- Another one of the Despicable Desperadoes. Rather than normal fire-arms, this crook relies of lasers from the orbs on his hands that contain plasma-energy. Overall, the least talkative of the bunch. (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Nohoho)

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Okay kid… Turn yer back, and on the count of three, we draw…"

 **Pin:** "Uh, alright?… One…"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Two…"

 **Pin:** "Three!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** _"Fire!"_

 _*POW! FLARE!*_

 **Batch Cassidy:** "… Well look at you. Miss Literal over here with the magic tricks! Pretty admirable."

 **Pin:** "Hey, I had to make a joke outta something! Sick dodge too… I'd like to see you pull that off with blobs though, once I send garbage to ya! Wahaha!~"

* * *

 **Roller** \- A strange mix of a reptile and an armadillo badnik that can transform his whole body into a bowling ball of the sort. Like his partner, Ball Hog, he doesn't take kindly to any indirect insult. (Debuts in _"Untouchable Sonic"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , playstyle is Cait Sith)

 **Roller:** "I'll make this quick, you should _roll_ on outta here."

 **Pin:** "Not even gonna bother giving me a 'hello', are you?… I should expect this, some of you guys are really rude."

 **Roller:** "You trying to say somethin' about me?! This next match will be—"

 **Pin:** "I'm going to ask you stop, before the jokes escalate to somewhere we don't want."

 **Roller:** "Uh, what are you talking about?"

 **Pin:** "Leave it to me to make bad wisecracks instead! If you plan on getting a _strike_ , you have to knock down only this _'Pin'_ right here! Hopefully, the doc won't drop you into an _alley_ when I win!"

 **Roller:** "Cheeky little…! You'll eat those words!"

 **Pin:** "Mad that I took the spotlight from you there kinda? I didn't have many options, pal. Otherwise we'd be going down a a pretty bad lane!"

* * *

 **Billy the Kit** \- The only Despicable Desperado to not be caught into the tricks of Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a bit more absent-minded, and can get lost easily, but he prefers it this way. (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Fufufu)

 **Billy the Kit:** "Tell me, kiddo… Whaddya know about the sunset?"

 **Pin:** "What do I know? Well, it's pretty to look at, even though people tell me not to stare at the sun. Sometimes I can't help it… But my vision is perfect thankfully!"

 **Billy the Kit:** "Yup… But soon, the doc will cover up them sunsets with smoggy fog clouds."

 **Pin:** "Ah… That's disappointing. But aren't you on his side?"

 **Billy the Kit:** "Uh, that I am! Here t'stop you! Any last words? Because I'm gonna send you packin', and this'll be our last sunset!"

 **Pin:** (Seems to be the kind that drifts off…) "Uhh, I can't really think of any jokes on the situation, so… Nope, nothing else to say. Oh wait! I know… Are you ready to rise and shine?"

 **Billy the Kit:** "It's a sunset! Not a sunrise!"

* * *

 **Katella** \- An intergalactic huntress who travels the universe to capture rare animals, selling them at high prices to zoos. She fell madly in love with Robotnik and how evil he is, but can't stand his mother. (Debuts in _"Zoobotnik"_ , playstyle is Mummy)

 **Katella:** "Oh… You again!"

 **Pin:** "Hey! It's Hottie McHuntress!"

 **Katella:** "?! Such childish name-calling! Do you not know any better, brat?!"

 **Pin:** "Last time we met, you kinda didn't give the best greeting either. I think this evens it out… You should be flattered if anything! I thought you would like someone complimenting your beauty! Wahaha!~"

 **Katella:** "That mocking laugh tells me otherwise! I only accept such from my eggy-weggy poo~"

 **Pin:** "Yuck… I've seen him myself, and I don't get it. What do you like? His uh, jiggly belly?"

 **Katella:** "Didn't I say it before? All of him! Especially how _eeeeevil_ he is!~"

 **Pin:** "There are still probably better-looking evildoers out there… Maybe if I win, I'll knock some sense into you!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **Dr. Warpnik** \- Doctor Robotnik's absolutely insane cousin with zero logic. He was banished to another dimension for being too crazy, and seems to enjoy company. (Debuts in _"Trail of the Missing Tails"_ , playstyle is Owlbear)

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Hahahaha!~ What do we have here? Not enough points to pass the next level, eh chum?"

 **Pin:** "Whoaaa, looks like you got too much of a tan there, buddy. Where did you come from?"

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Nowhere but the Warp of Confusion, friend! Wanna join me?"

 **Pin:** "No… I have to stop Robotnik."

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Bwahahah! Heehee! I know you do! How's about this then… If you beat me, I'll let you go onto the next floor! If not, you and I can be beeeeest friends forever!~"

 **Pin:** "Eugh… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers at all, but I can't help but feel like I have no other logical option."

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Logic?! Here?! You're mistaken! We can be as crazy as we want! Ahahahaha!~"

 **Pin:** "Probably in your world, but here… Well, things still aren't that logical actually. But whatever!"

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

 **SUN MODE UNLOCKED**

 **WATER MODE UNLOCKED [*if you fight Dr. Warpnik]**

* * *

 **((Not much to say here, other than the fact I obviously love Smiley despite having a single appearance, therefore decided he should be in this…**

 **Actually, I like sharks in general. They're cool, and pretty adorable sometimes.))**


	4. Level 3 - Third Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL 3**

 **[*plays with four colors]**

 **Davy Sprocket** \- A pioneering badnik who searches for trouble. He is an expert with hunting and firearms, along with being decent with tactics. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Sasori Man)

 **Davy Sprocket:** "You again, squirt? Honestly, we should have made sure you didn't come back to mess with anything the doc plans… But it was out mistake, bein' nice."

 **Pin:** "You were all just returning the favor~ I saved your metal skins!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Ugh, don't remind me… Part of me regrets being so absorbed in the fight you and the doc had, when I could've made it out safely!"

 **Pin:** "Man, Davy, why do you sound kinda like Spike today?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "… Wow, am I really sounding like him? Yeesh, sorry, I won't be salty about the past. I'll focus on the present, and look forward!"

 **Pin:** "Theeere we go, that's the Davy we love!~ Alright, now let's get this new adventure over with!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Ahaha…" (She is too friendly.)

* * *

 **Arnold Robonegger** \- A contender for the Robolympics, made to lift over eight million pounds in weight!… And speaking in a funny accent of the sort, as if modeled after another person. (Debuts in _"Robolympics"_ , playstyle is Samurai Mole)

 **Pin:** "Whoa now, this guy looks like he's capable of terminating me! You got something to "

 **Arnold:** "… Talk to the hand."

 **Pin:** "Huh… Your speech pattern is also somewhat familiar too! Do I know you?"

 **Arnold:** "No… But I've seen your face before. You're the annoying brat on Robotnik's TV."

 **Pin:** "He monitored me intruding in his place?… Wait, you're based off some kinda actor I bet! After all, Robotnik has so many weird badniks! Say something really funny, like uh… Maybe some ice jokes? Some kinda memorable one-liner before defeating someone? Threatening another badnik?"

 **Arnold:** " _SSSSSHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!_ You puny girl, you talk so much!"

 **Pin:** "Heh… This is war. Because you were built to be bad."

 **Arnold:** "That is my line! Augh! I'll break your neck like a chicken!"

* * *

 **Coconuts** \- Always stuck on sanitation duty is Coconuts. Capable of one-upping Scratch and Grounder, but very rarely does it ever work out. Quite the temper when things don't go his way, and surprisingly fawned over. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ , playstyle is Harpy)

 **Pin:** "Oh! It's the adorable mister monkey again!~"

 **Coconuts:** "Wha— Again with this?! I told you very clearly, that my name was Coconuts!"

 **Pin:** "I know what your name is, I just felt like pointing out how cute you were first…"

 **Coconuts:** _"I'M! NOT! CUTE!"_

 **Pin:** "Buddy, have you tried a mirror lately? You're desperate attempts of being better than Scratch and Grounder, being the doc's favorite, along with telling me you don't wanna be called cute only further it. Wahaha!~"

 **Coconuts:** "Nyeerrrr! It's not funny, and I'm not cute! I'll prove it to you… By being my most evil, and crushing you!"

 **Pin:** "Aww, that kinda just ends up adding to it~ Also, does this mean that you changed your strategy of stacking side-to-side?"

 **Coconuts:** "… Uh…"

* * *

 **Chassis James** \- One of the Despicable Desperadoes, who often works alongside DOS Holiday. Arguably the most bland of the five, due to the others being more interesting to look at. (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Parara)

 **Chassis James:** "Tch… So amigo, you're the one going through this fort? I don't reckon you'll be here for long."

 **Pin:** "Oh, I almost didn't see you there. You don't really stand out compared to the rest."

 **Chassis James:** "!? Why you…! This fort ain't big enough for the two of us!"

 **Pin:** "What are you talking about? It's huge! Look how it's able to fit so many of the doc's underlings!"

 **Chassis James:** "Uh… W-well, it ain't got room for you in particular! What with those fancy magics, and darn knows what else!"

 **Pin:** "You act as if I'm staying here. I'm just going on my adventure, and then leaving. If you were trying to say something memorable… You should've said 'this floor ain't big enough for meaty weight'."

 **Chassis James:** "Sh-shut up! I hate how I don't stick out like the rest as is! I don't need some brat makin' it even more obvious! Plus, that line of logic kills the mood!"

 **Pin:** "So you're aware…? Alright, I'll try to make this the most notable thing to happen to you then."

* * *

 **Music Destroyer** \- Made for only the single purpose of ridding of all music in Mobius this badnik oddly enough, used to come with attachments of the sort… He's seems to have been upgraded again? (Debuts in _"Sonic's Song"_ , playstyle is Nasu Grave)

 **MD:** "Behold! Robotnik's Music Destroyer Robot 3.0, reporting in!"

 **Pin:** "Yikes! You surprised me there, pal!… Wait, 3.0? Hey, you look really different today. What happened to your previous model, Mega Drive? You don't look like you come with compatible attachments anymore either!"

 **MD:** "Aha, so you noticed? I'm so glad you saw it! My name is no longer Mega Drive though! It's a dated system, and attachments weren't working out… So, I am now _Saturn!_ "

 **Pin:** "That really explains the spacey-looking motif this time. Question is, if you have anything good on you to begin with, or if you won't be replaced again with a new thing in a couple of years."

 **MD:** "N-no way would that happen! I'm gonna prove you wrong, right here! Why else do you think I've been moved up in the ranks, above Katella this time?"

 **Pin:** "Wahaha!~ Let's prove how much better you are then! If not, you better hope for a very advanced update!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **Dynamight** \- Having a rather explosive personality and liking pretty ladies, is Dynamight. He seems to be a bit late to the party this time for some reason… (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Zombie)

 **Dynamight:** "Aw shoot! I was late! I should've tried to stop you sooner!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Oh! Dynamight, I was actually wondering what happened to you!"

 **Dynamight:** "Ehehe… Yeah, I got, uh, kinda distracted. But hey, it seems like you're stumped anyway, whether I'm here or not!"

 **Pin:** "Which means, you showing up will automatically make me go further. Because I need to score more points to pass y'know~"

 **Dynamight:** "Or you could end up losing to me, and be stuck here forever, or be forced to turn back!"

 **Pin:** "Last time I checked, you were prone to trying to prepare a giant chain attack, then it blowing up in your face when I could pull something off before you!"

 **Dynamight:** "Whoa, hey! don't give the players advice, kiddo!… Though, once again, I like you for things like this! Let's get this fireworks show going!"

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

 **FEVER MODE UNLOCKED**

 **BOMBER MODE UNLOCKED** **[*if you fight Dynamight]**

* * *

 **((Like last time, Dynamight is fun as heck to write! The other three from the previous story were also. Chassis James… Not so much.))**


	5. Level 4 - Fourth Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL 4**

 **[*plays with five colors]**

 **Frankly** \- A giant, scary macho bot that's built on scrap parts, lightning, and the brightest AI that Dr. Robotnik could find. Enjoys bullying Arms, but right now he seems rather testy. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Suketoudara)

 **Pin:** "Huh, you're… Oddly high up here. This is the fourth floor after all, isn't it? What happened?"

 **Frankly:** "What happened? Easy! I gave so many first-time players a hard time, that Dr. R promoted me! Don't lie, I was totally a wake-up call for you on your first adventure!"

 **Pin:** "Mm… I can see your point, but I think Skweel should switch places with you. He's much more difficult for newbies!"

 **Frankly:** … (He? I thought this whole time…)

 **Pin:** "What's with that face? Hey, what happened to Arms by the way? I haven't seen him at all so far…"

 **Frankly:** "Grr… Don't bring him into this! I'm still annoyed about that!… And I'm gonna prove myself to the doc, by beating you!"

* * *

 **Dr. Quark** \- The rival of Dr. Robotnik, who snuck in so he could take over his evil plan of ruling over Mobius. Of course, he can't count on that, unless Pin loses to him! (Debuts in _"Robotnik's Rival"_ , playstyle is Mamono)

 **Dr. Quark:** "Hah! You're the one who has been giving Robotnik so much trouble! I commend you for getting so many badniks out of the way, but this is where it ends!"

 **Pin:** "Um… I'm sorry, I've never met you before. Who exactly are you?"

 **Dr. Quark:** "I'm Dr. Quark! The one who should be taking over Mobius!"

 **Pin:** "Dr. Quack?"

 **Dr. Quark:** "No! It's Dr. Quark, you stupid girl!"

 **Pin:** "The Eggman vs. Duckman! Place your bets! I mean, you kinda have some _quacky_ features as is… Like those webbed flippers, you really fit the _bill!_ "

 **Dr. Quark:** "Quark! With an 'R'! Enough of that, or else!"

 **Pin:** "Sorry, I'm not here to _duck_ and cover! You made your motives clear anyway, and I should stop you, so you'll fly south!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "I'm not a duck! I'M NOT A DUCK! _I'M! NOT! A! DUCK!_ Agh! You're on, brat!"

* * *

 **Grounder** \- The idiotic paperweight whose only use to Robotnik is being full of accessories and tools for the right job. He says he can also be called "SAM", because he's a "Surface to Air Missile". (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ , playstyle is Witch)

 **Pin:** "Hi there!… Uh, which one was it? Grounder, or SAM?"

 **Grounder:** "Wowie! You remembered! Either one works you know!… Waaait why am I happy about this? You're gonna try and stop Dr. Robotnik again! Aren't you?"

 **Pin:** "Of course. If this planet becomes a waste land under Robotnik's control… What will he do next?"

 **Grounder:** "Duuuhhh…? I dunno!"

 **Pin:** "Exactly! It's a balance, you know? Robotnik destroys things or tries to take over Mobius, Sonic stops him to repair the damage done, rinse and repeat! Won't it be boring if no one tries to stop the doc?"

 **Grounder:** "Ummm… You could! You're less of a hassle than the hedgehog, and some of the robots like having you around!"

 **Pin:** "Wha…?! D-don't kid with me! I'm the one who makes the jokes! Besides, I got my own world to tend to!… N-now let's just play already!"

* * *

 **DOS Holiday** \- The last, and while non-intimidating, the most cunning of the Despicable Desperadoes. His model looks familiar, as if he was built around the same time as someone else, but then painted a different color… (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Pakista)

 **DOS Holiday:** "So you arrive… I've been waitin' for you, cowgirl."

 **Pin:** "Uh, Humpty?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Yeah, you mean my brother… We were built 'round the same time, y'know. And for a couple o' years, I got myself workin' with the Despicable Desperadoes! When I came back from the wild west, I heard some… Interestin' things."

 **Pin:** "Uh oh, listen, I never hurt him! It's just harmless little matches with blobs—"

 **DOS Holiday:** "I heard that y'all got 'im to be reconsider bein' a badnik a few times! That you were… Nice! Listen 'ere, I ain't ever heard of anyone that my bro thinks so fondly of… And I don't like it!"

 **Pin:** "Wha…?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Someone bein' so nice to the point where Humpty feels secure around 'em… Must be a suspicious person! I don't care about the doc's plan! I'm here to protect my brother! Now _draw_ , kiddo!"

 **Pin:** "But I'm 'Pin', not 'Pen'! So how can I do that?"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **Pseudo Sonic** \- While not Mecha or Metal, Pseudo Sonic is a robotic copy of the famous blue hedgehog that Mobius knows and loves. Of course, quite an inferior model, but still has his uses, like keeping brats out. (Debuts in _"Pseudo Sonic"_ , playstyle is Dragon)

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "INADEQUATE INTRUDER DETECTED… ELIMINATION PROCEDURES, BEGIN."

 **Pin:** "Is… That a robotic duplicate of the famous hero known around Mobius? Wow that hasn't been done before, totally!" (Obvious sarcasm is obvious.)

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "SARCASM FOUND DRIPPING. ANGER LEVELS HAVE RISEN."

 **Pin:** "Oh shoot! This one is super serious and not a total goof like the rest! Welp, goodbye to all my jokes!"

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "CORRECTION MUST BE MADE, I USED TO BE FAR MORE HASTY AND HAVE PERSONALITY. ROBOTNIK REMOVED IT FROM ME, BECAUSE I TALKED BACK TOO MUCH."

 **Pin:** "Wait, really? What's so bad about that? I mean, a lot of his badniks are kinda chatty, and while some are suck-ups, I know that a lot do have a tendency to snap back at others… Why are you a special case?"

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "RASH DECISION MAKING THAT LEAD TO DANGER AND MASSIVE DISOBEDIENCE. I SHALL REGAIN MY NORMAL EMOTIONS AND REACTIONS, BY MAKING SURE YOU WILL NOT PASS."

 **Pin:** "How about instead, I beat you, and I'll find a way to return your emotions! Is that agreeable?"

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

 **MINI FEVER MODE UNLOCKED**

 **WIND MODE UNLOCKED** **[** ***if you fight Pseudo Sonic]**

* * *

 **((I hate when this site logs me out, and I gotta repaste/edit a document all over…**

 **especially when it took almost an hour to figure out which gimmicks should be unlocked when/where.**

 **On the subject of Pseudo Sonic, here I took freedom on his character. It would be weird if I made him like his cartoon counterpart, so I drove closer to his Archie one, and then gave him the personality similar to other "robotic Sonic clones" in the games.))**


	6. Level 5 - Fifth Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL 5**

 **[*plays with five colors]**

 **Dragon Breath** \- The literal dragon of the group, and the most skilled bounty hunter, who only had his place taken by his own rival recently. He isn't too happy about it, at all, even if the rivalry just seems to be a personal feud. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Minotauros)

 **Dragon Breath:** "Ugh… How could this even happen? Man…"

 **Pin:** "Hi there, dragon guy! What's eating you?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Oh, almost forgot about you, lady! Been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, if you really must know, a certain knight got promoted above me, in a position just next to Scratch! Meanwhile, Spike… I don't know where he is!"

 **Pin:** "Come to think of it… You're right. I don't see Spike anywhere, and… Uh, what was that other guy's name? Is that the one you're talking about? Sir… Something-fuzz-something."

 **Dragon Breath:** "… Pfft! Okay, that cheered me up a bit. Maybe if you did something along the lines of beating me, and Arms, but somehow not be able to pass…"

 **Pin:** "What will that do?"

 **Dragon Breath** : "Well, maybe a certain someone will actually show his face instead of planning your downfall constantly! But for now, let's go and at 'em, lady!"

* * *

 **Arms** \- The weakest opponent(?!) from the previous adventure's scenario mode… Very naive, with long arms that look difficult to handle. His incompetence is charming to some, but… What happened between those few months? (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Draco Centauros)

 **Arms:** "Beans, beans, let me give you a hand or two~"

 **Pin:** "Whoa… Whoa, _WHOA!_ Hold the phone! How did you get all the way up here?! Isn't this place too strong for you?!"

 **Arms:** "Hoho! That's where your wrong! I went through months of training, in hopes of fighting you again! Dr. R was impressed by me being able to defeat the majority in a battle, and promoted me at one of the highest ranks alongside Dragon Breath!"

 **Pin:** "That's… Really cool! I'm actually proud of you!"

 **Arms:** "R… Really? I expected you to be afraid, or not take me seriously!"

 **Pin:** "I don't take anyone here really too seriously though. I wanna see how well you've gotten… Even if it means one of us is gonna get destroyed!"

 **Arms:** "Come to Arms, my beauties!~"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **Spike** \- A rebellious robot who insults fellow badniks and has an obsession with spikes. He lives up to being better than everyone else, and plotting his move against the heroine, just simply because she may have scratched his ego… (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Zoh Daimaoh)

 **Spike:** "You're back! Finally, now I can dish it out on ya, squirt!"

 **Pin:** "Oh! So that's where you were! I was worried for a moment!"

 **Spike:** "W-worried?! About me?!… Hah! I've never been so insulted before! What is there to worry about?!"

 **Pin:** "That something might have happened?… Here you go again, with being so rude and blowing others off, just for the sake of ego. At least do it without insulting others y'know. Why are you even—"

 **Spike:** "Shut up! I'll do the talking here! I've waited quite a bit to prepare this ambush against you… Now that you're stuck on this floor after beating Arms and Dragon, you'll never get by, and then I'll send you packing with a humiliating defeat!"

 **Pin:** "Geez, you're so full of yourself, even compared to me! I can't really pin-point it, but we generally have a bit in common, don't we? The ego, the jokes on sharp things…"

 **Spike:** "N… No we don't! You're my absolute, worst enemy, kid! Actually, no! You're not even worthy to be my enemy! Unless you think you can beat me, again!"

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

 **MEGA RUSH MODE UNLOCKED**

 **ICE MODE UNLOCKED** **[** ***if you fight Spike]**

* * *

 **((After this, you have to fight the last three… Or four foes. Along with going back to the first level for the hidden enemy there, where rather than a new mode, you unlock a third ending.** **))**


	7. Final Level - Sixth Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **FINAL LEVEL**

 **[*plays with six colors]**

 **Sir Ffuzzy Logik** \- An intimidating, robotic knight with utmost loyalty to Robotnik. He fights only in fair ways, liking things to be even, and is capable of sparing his opponents… This is often his biggest flaw. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Schezo Wegey)

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou hast arrived, I see… 'Tis been a while, unusual witch."

 **Pin:** "I'm not a witch, how many times do I have to say that?! Anyway, ah, what was your name again…? Sir Fluffyreasen? Sir Hairysence? Uh, how about I just call you 'stud' for now?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Inconceivable! How could thou forget my name?! Sir Ffuzzy Logik! With two 'F's and a 'K'! Do not try to turn it around in some sort of joke!"

 **Pin:** "Well, it's pretty long? I think I was close actually… So, I see you got a new weapon?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "A sword with no capabilities of power that thou may desire. I thought carefully this time… With this blade, along with my undying loyalty and precise skills in battle made me rise within the ranks. I have overpowered the dragon, and soon, with thou no longer a threat to Lord Robotnik's plan… I shall be granted a spot even above Sir Scratch!"

 **Pin:** "Um, how do you plan to make use of that sword in a battle of blobs, especially if it has no real power? Just for show?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "It boosts my confidence, madam. Now, en garde!"

* * *

 **Scratch** \- The leader of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad and Dr. Robotnik's right-hand robot. While not entirely smart, he has cunning qualities in his own right, which include cheating. Easily the most difficult of all the badniks in battle! (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Rulue)

 **Scratch:** "Bahahaha!"

 **Pin:** "… Wahaha!~"

 **Scratch:** "Bahahahaaaa!"

 **Pin:** "Waaaahahaaaa!"

 **Scratch & Pin:** "HAHAHA—" _*COUGH! HACK!*_

 **Scratch:** "Enough of this _crowing_ for who has the best mocking laugh, pal!"

 **Pin:** "Aaaaah, the puns!~ How I missed those… You're gonna be the one to _lay an egg!_ "

 **Scratch:** "You're just a fox running around the henhouse! And I'm here to put you down for Dr. Robotnik! For your own good, mainly, because if you reach him, you'd be done for! Bahahah—" _*COUGH!*_

 **Pin:** "Is that so? You're just _chicken_ over the fact the doc will probably punish you real badly for letting me cross the road to his lair!"

 **Scratch:** "N-no I'm not! And I'll show you… By beating you!"

 **Pin:** "By fair means or fowl, like last time?"

 **Scratch:** "Repeating lines is cheating! Even if I'm not one to talk at all! Now shut up and lose, you… Uh, loser!"

* * *

 **[*if you did not score 200,000 points up to here]**

 **Dr. Robotnik** \- The demented doctor himself, once again. He has captured Sonic and Tails, along with almost all of Mobius so he can make Robotnikland with no one in his way!… However, if you're facing him in this state, you must have not triggered his back-up plan… (Debuts in _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , playstyle is Dark Prince / Satan)

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "So, you're here to stop by brilliant plan once again, are you?"

 **Pin:** "That I am!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Hmmm, well let me see here…"

 **Pin:** "Uhh, see what?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Hah! Just as I suspected! You expect me to take you seriously with that kind of score?! You couldn't even dream to topple mine!"

 **Pin:** "Oh…" (Urk, was I not skilled enough?)

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "I'll just have to activate the rockets! Stand still, you troublemaker!"

 **Pin:** "What do you m— Yikes! Whoa, what in the heck is going on?! The ground is shaking!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "I'm taking the top of this fort up to the Death Egg! There, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends will be shot into a black hole, in the middle of the galaxy!"

 **Pin:** "Whoa, okay, I thought your last plan was pretty awful when you turned that one little guy into a badnik… But this, takes the cake! I understand maybe wanting him outta your… Lack of hair, but all of this is a bit too far, isn't it?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "He rrrrruins my schemes! He escapes my traps! He helps _nice_ people! _I hate that hedgehog!_ "

 **Pin:** "Listen buddy, maybe… Laugh it off? I'm sure you're right, and that Sonic is a jerk to an extent…"

 **Sonic:** "Uh, I'm right over here, FYI."

 **Pin:** "Yeah, yeah. I think maybe you two both actually go a little too overboard, maybe need to chill out. Take a break every now and then from evil! Do it my way, every once every couple of months? You'd be less stressed out and not seem as nuts, doc."

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "… Maybe, you're right. But maybe you're also wrong! If I get rid of him now, then I'll feel as free and happy as ever! No one will bother me ever again!"

 **Pin:** "Oh really? What about me?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Now you! I'll defeat you, make you into my servant, since offering it to you was a mistake last time! Besides… What's the harm in having an underling capable of casting magic? Especially one that I could replace Scratch with as my right-hand!"

 **Pin:** (At least he didn't say he wanted to turn me into a robot… But I'm gonna go ahead and assume that he'll use brainwashing methods anyway.) "I'm no one's lackey, I live by my own rules! Let's end this!"

* * *

 **ENDING 01**

All Robotnik could do was laugh. He may have been defeated, but the rocket holding him and Pin kept going. "Try to stop this if you can, child! Only I know how to stop this rrrrride!" Pin looked around, seeing a glass case with a button in it, and proceeded to smash it with her golden staff.

Sonic and Tails were free from their electrical prison, and they instantly broke every other Mobian out, much to Robotnik's dismay. "No! What are you doing?! This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to panic, and try to stop it yourself!"

Pin just grabbed onto a parachute, shrugging. With that, she opened an emergency exit door, and jumped out of the rocket.

It exploded. One would think this would have ended poorly for everyone inside, but a strange, lavender-colored magic helped them descend back to Mobius safely… Except for Robotnik, who just made a crash landing onto the ground in a cartoonish fashion.

"Wow! Look at this!" Said one Mobian.

"Sonic, you saved us again!" Declared another. With that, mixes of cheers for the heroic hedgehog began, and he couldn't say a word back to those who were shaking his hand while in the air, or hugging him, and also praising Tails.

All Pin could do was just… Watch. She could drop them any moment, or just point out how it was her that did everything. But Pin knew that none of it would help her. After all, Mobians were afraid of, and disliked an outsider like her.

This was normal, and there wasn't much she could do. "Ah… Guess my job is done. So I can go back home now." With that, Pin used some magic made from a small pocket of odd materials, and created a rift.

It was time to head home, no point in staying… Was there?

For a split moment, the glint of a green emerald laid upon the grounds…

 **THE END…?**

 **SPINNER MODE UNLOCKED**

 **ALL SIX BEANS UNLOCKED**

* * *

 **((Thankfully, this isn't the "canon" ending, it would be depressing if it was.**

 **References to Witch's cutscene and the original Puyo Tsu ending, because I thought it'd be a waste to not use them in MBM context.))**


	8. Hidden Boss - Sixth and First Floor

**SCENARIO MODE**

 **FINAL LEVEL**

 **[*plays with six colors]**

 **[*if you scored 200,000 points up to here]**

 **Super Robotnik** \- Rather than a bath of chemicals, Dr. R learned that a similar reaction to gain immense power can be found within all seven Chaos Emeralds! (Debuts in _"Super Robotnik"_ , playstyle is Masked Satan / Masked Prince)

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "So, you're here to stop by brilliant plan once again, are you?"

 **Pin:** "That I am!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Hmmm, well let me see here…"

 **Pin:** "Uhh, see what?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Curses! How could you have topped my score so easily?!"

 **Pin:** "Pretty sure there are multiple ways it could have been done… I just did it more easily than others, because obviously, I'm the greatest sorceress one could ask for! Wahaha!~"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You pesky brrrrat! I'm going to have to activate my super secret back-up plan! Chaos Emeralds! Come to me!"

 **Pin:** "What are you going to do? Summon an evil doppelgänger of me that can actually match my power? Wahah— _Ah!_ "

 **Super Robotnik:** "Behold! Super strength! Speed! Freeze breath! Laser beams! And x-ray vision! But most importantly, a super computing brain to help with puzzles! All in one bundle!"

 **Pin:** "Man… I gotta admit, that's a much better 'super form' than someone else we know. Provided you don't rely on having 50 rings or more, or worry about running out."

 **Sonic:** "Uh, I can hear you clear as day."

 **Pin:** "Sorry, but it's true!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Not to fear! I relied on the power of those multicolored blobs to keep me in this form! You know what they say— _The more, the merrier!_ "

 **Pin:** "Clearing the blobs just to stay in that form… That just means I gotta beat you, doesn't it? I can't lose now! Especially to someone with a now glowing mustache!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "That is merely the power of the Chaos Emeralds creating a rrrrradiation of the sort! Try to touch it, and it will hurt!"

 **Pin:** "That's… Really weird. But I guess a hedgehog turning golden by their power and being able to destroy any robot in that form doesn't make much sense either!"

 **Sonic:** "Geez, you two, why do you gotta take shots at me?!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Now then, little girl! Your journey shall end, rrrrrright where I want it to! You will lose to my hands!"

 **Pin:** "No fancy little gemstones will be any match for me, doc! Bring it!"

* * *

 **ENDING 02**

Super Robotnik collapsed, feeling his power fade. "You… You! You—" Before anything else could come out of his mouth, a green blob fell on his head, knocking out the doctor. Pin just chuckled, picking up two of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Hmm… I kinda want to do some weird experiments with these! See what kinda magical capabilities they have!" Sonic banged on the electrical prison to get her attention, zapping his hand by accident, as he forgot it wasn't glass.

"Do that, and I'll come after you, witch!"

Pin huffed, glaring at him and the rest of the Mobians. "Sheesh, fine, I don't wanna be painted as the villain! Even though, knowing you guys, you'd do it anyway. Besides, I dunno how to bring peace back to Mobius." Dropping them, she busted open the glass case containing a red button, freeing the hedgehog.

Afterwards, she left without saying anything else, knowing that Sonic is probably going to free them all, that he's probably going to fix Mobius, that he's probably going to act like Pin was never there, chances are everyone else would to.

Well… There was one thing she could do. Just like she did last time. She just hoped it would be before Sonic, someone notorious for being fast.

 _ **…**_

"So why did you save us this time?" Scratch grumbled. "Just when you ruin Dr. Robotnik's set-up for taking over Mobius, you come back to get us outta there away from the hedgehog?! We could've fought him ourselves!"

Pin huffed. "You guys were gonna be outnumbered. Do you know how many of those living throughout Mobius he captured?" She leaned her body against Frankly, who was just sitting there.

"Any news on the huntress or the shark?" Sir Ffuzzy Logik asked the others.

"They got out, along with Pseudo Sonic, and a duck-like intruder that snuck in somehow. I'd easily assume they're fine, not like we should care." Batch Cassidy replied, while DOS Holiday stood in front of Humpty, as if trying to act as a shield for whatever may happen next.

Revor turned his attention back to Pin. "Babycakes, you alright? Seems like you had quite the adventure."

She just grumbled softly, eyes drooping. "Fine, just really tired. It's been a long day and…" With that, Pin began to nod off.

"Hey! Don't you fall asleep now! I didn't even start my rant!" Spike yelled, pushing Revor out of the way. But it was too late, Pin had started sleeping. Grounder smirked, seizing the change by making a camera appear in one of his hands, and a pen in the other…

 _ **…**_

Waking up, Pin rubbed her eyes. "A dream…?" She checked her surroundings, seeing it wasn't her normal home, but that one wooden shack that was set up a couple months ago when she first stumbled into Mobius.

A soft smile formed on her face. "Those guys… I tell them they aren't really bad, and they clearly aren't!" Pin got up, looking at a small photo, with a message written at the bottom.

 _ **"See you in the 'Rally Challenge', pal!"** \- Scratch  & Badniks_

In the photo, was Pin, asleep and surrounded by the badniks. Scratch and Grounder making funny faces, Coconuts sticking out his tongue, everyone else just grinning except for Sir Ffuzzy Logik…

… And Pin herself being covered in marker drawings.

"What the…?!" She then looked into a mirror, seeing that they were still on her face and parts of her shirt. "Why… Those nincombots! I'll get 'em for that! They definitely have not seen the last of me!"

 **GOOD END**

 **MISSION MODE UNLOCKED**

 **RALLY CHALLENGE UNLOCKED** **[*if you fought all the extra opponents]**

* * *

 **SCENARIO MODE**

 **LEVEL 1**

 **EXTRA STAGE** **[*if you couldn't clear the floor]**

 **[*plays with three colors]**

 **Super Robotnik** \- Wait… You're still on the first floor? And he's here?! What gives?! (Debuts in _"Super Robotnik"_ , playstyle is Masked Satan / Masked Prince)

 **Super Robotnik:** "… How long have you been wandering in here?! I was wondering why none of the floors had been cleared, so I came down… To see that you had defeated eight of my badniks, but had not gotten enough points to pass this floor?!"

 **Pin:** "Eheheh…"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Do you mind explaining your incompetence?!"

 **Pin:** "Well, uh… You had fallen into my trap, doctor!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Wha?"

 **Pin:** "I knew that if I climbed your fort… I would be faced with one of your back-up plans, as I was told! I knew it was much safer to just lure you all the way down here, with no further badniks trying to shield you!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "…"

 **Pin:** "…" (Did he buy it?)

 **Super Robotnik:** "Impressive… Either you're more clever than I anticipated, or a very good liar! Both of which I find admirable! But that will go no further!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah, I can tell you're really prepared by this uh… New look?"

 **Super Robotnik:** "For your tricky efforts, I shall show you my power! I hope you are prrrrrepared!"

* * *

 **ENDING 03**

"H-hey you two…" Revor approached Pin and Dr. Robotnik, looking surprisingly worried. "Uh… This place can't handle your magic, and your super powers at the same time, it's only the bottom floor, not a roof—"

Right as he said that, Pin defeated Robotnik, making tons of colored blobs fall on him. Seconds afterwards, the ground began shaking. "What the?! A-an earthquake?!" Pin stepped back away from the doctor.

… In mere moments, the whole fortress collapsed.

All of the badniks were piled onto each other, or buried in rubble. Smiley, Katella, and Dr. Quark were just plain knocked unconscious. Sonic and Tails were freed, but equally dazed, having little birds circling their heads while chirping.

Grounder's parts were scattered, and a battered Davy Sprocket was trying to put him back together. "Huhuhu… 'The Tower' always follows shortly after 'The Devil', you know…" Lucie chuckled, before passing out, also coming apart, much to Davy's annoyance.

"Dang it, don't you go falling apart too!" Just as he was about to turn his attention to the demon-robot, Coconuts was no longer able to hold onto a part of the rubble above, and knocked himself onto Davy's head upon falling.

Humpty meanwhile, finally came out from hiding in his shell, which was slightly cracked, and was shocked to see that DOS Holiday had face-planted onto the ground next to him. Drip turned the knob on his head, just to make sure he could still turn on his own water.

Pin was covered in dust and dirt, she just stood there, blinking before growling. "Ugh! Forget this! I'm done here for today!" With that, she opened up a rift with magic. "You can all solve this Mobius thing yourselves… I'm going home, and taking a bath!"

Getting up from the mess, Spike called out, growling. "W-wait! I didn't even…! Get back here!"

Before he could retort at all, Pin was gone. Leaving Dr. Robotnik, his badniks, and others to be surrounded by Sonic the Hedgehog… And several angry Mobians.

 **BAD END**

* * *

 **((This was based off the "bad ending" you could get in Puyo Tsu for not clearing any floor.**

 **Here, it's impossible to not clear a floor, because all of the hidden opponents give you enough "bonus points" to pass, since they're, well, hidden.**

 **Thankfully the Good Ending is the "canon" one to this story, because it leads to Rally Challenge.))**


	9. Rally Challenge - Part 1

**((In this version of Rally Challenge, like in Puyo Box or the Anniversary games, one can select the modes that were unlocked wish to fight each opponent with. Unlike Box though, they have no choice but to go along with the rules.**

 **Same applies to the regular scenario mode of this, but I didn't make that clear.))**

* * *

 **RALLY CHALLENGE**

 **[*first set plays with four colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Peeper:** "Oh! It's good to see you… Is what eye would say, if eye could see you."

 **Pin:** "What are you doing here? Isn't this Robotnik's 'Rally Challenge'? I thought you guys didn't work for him anymore."

 **Peeper:** "We're waiting to ambush whichever badniks pass by… Unless it's that one magic-using girl."

 **Pin:** "I _am_ that magic-using girl."

 **Peeper:** "That can't be! Back off a couple of miles, then eye will believe you!"

 **Pin:** "Seriously? I'm better off just beating you! Don't worry, I won't give you a black eye!"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **O-Zone:** "Pin! I'm glad you're here! Torch went off on his own—"

 **Pin:** "First your buddy back there didn't recognize me, and now another is getting cocky? Geez, I'm not your babysitter, guys!"

 **O-Zone:** "N-no need to yell at me! Is there any way I can help you out with how peeved you seem?"

 **Pin:** "… Let me guess… A battle?"

 **O-Zone:** "Huh? Is that your suggestion?"

 **Pin:** I thought it'd be yours."

 **O-Zone:** "Okay then! Forecast shows signs of an upcoming match!~"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Torch:** "So, angry! Augh! There you are! What took so long?!"

 **Pin:** "Whoa, okay, what happened here pal?"

 **Torch:** "I've been waiting, and waiting! Making sure no one besides shows up! But—"

 **Pin:** "I'm late to the party, huh? I'll have you know, I was at least fashionably late!~"

 **Torch:** "You didn't change your outfit at all!"

 **Pin:** "Hm? You're acting like this is a date… Am I really _too hot_ to handle?~"

 **Torch:** "That's something you should ask the others! Not me!"

 **Pin:** "But then the pun doesn't work! Ah well, I'll let you _blow off some steam_ , to make up for the wait!"

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Wes Weasely:** "Oh, not you again! You're here to rat me out to Dr. R, aintcha?"

 **Pin:** "Mmm nope. Why? Did you plan on selling him faulty things?"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Y— No! I'm completely clean!"

 **Pin:** "Uh-huh, I don't recall ferrets being exactly so clean. Cute, but not always clean."

 **Wes Weasely:** "It's Wes _Weasely!_ "

 **Pin:** "Same family. If you weren't planning to sell Dr. R useless stuff, then why did you feel the need to panic?"

 **Wes Weasely:** "B-because… Forget it! I'm chasing you outta here!"

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Revor:** "Pin… Something I gotta ask right now of you."

 **Pin:** (Here come the song references! Beware of possible copyright laws!)

 **Revor:** "Tell me baby, what's your story? Where'd you come from, and where do you wanna go this time?… Nah, for real. I know you gave me a fake name a couple months back."

 **Pin:** "All you need to know, is I'm not from Mobius! But I'm not from the same world as Carby and those blobs were. My mission… Is to just become the greatest sorceress there is! I'll go wherever I believe I can grow stronger!"

 **Revor:** "Good answer…"

 **Pin:** "Now here's my question! You love music don't you? Because I have a playlist, if you wanna, uh, hang out sometime…"

 **Revor:** "Sure… Well, my love is for soft and hard rock. Anything else like pop, disco, rap… Country… Salsa… Etc…"

 **Pin:** (Yikes, he's really made only for one thing…) "Never mind. Let's just battle."

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Octus:** "Buhuhuhuh! You're back for more?"

 **Pin:** "Aaaaand you still have no extra pair of legs. Maybe you should be called… Uh, 'Hexus' instead? 'Hexapus'?"

 **Octus:** "… Anyway! Your little journey will end here! You're not in shallow waters from here on out!"

 **Pin:** "Another thing, do you shoot out oil, or ink? The latter would be more accurate, but you come Oil Ocean Zone."

 **Octus:** "Stop trying to criticize my design and abilities!"

 **Pin:** "Was just trying to help spark up some good conversation."

 **Octus:** "You're not! Forget it! Let's get this over with!"

 **Pin:** (He's so far the most underwhelming badnik, yeesh…)

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Humpty:** "Y-you're back again…!"

 **Pin:** "Huh, suddenly you're becoming less afraid, and more cheery I've noticed."

 **Humpty:** "W-w-well… You're nice, s-so… Isn't in a normal reaction to be happy to see a friend?"

 **Pin:** "I'm a friend? Aww, that's cute! I am indeed your buddy in a way I suppose, even if the others love to be in denial!~ It must be my adorable looks and charm!"

 **Humpty:** "Y-you know… If Holiday wasn't so suspicious about you, I would… Um… Never mind."

 **Pin:** "Wha? Hey now, don't shy up again! Were you going to say you wanna ditch the doc for my side or something?"

 **Humpty:** "I… Uh, no! I'm gonna make sure you have a great fall right here, by beating you! I'll prove myself to you, my brother, and Dr. R!"

 **Pin:** "That sudden confidence makes me wonder… You really do wanna be on my side, huh? Wahaha!~"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Drip:** "Oh noooooo… It's you!"

 **Pin:** "Wow, so far, the only badnik not happy to see me."

 **Drip:** "That means we gotta fight, and I have to make sure you lose… But chances of that happening are pretty low if you've come this far."

 **Pin:** "This again… You know, this self-deprecation isn't going to help you! I've said it before! Now, put a cork in it!"

 **Drip:** "Y-y-you…!"

 **Pin:** "That's right, did I turn the knob to hot waters? Then let me!"

 **Drip:** _*sniffle*_ "Aah…"

 **Pin:** "Oh! Oh no! No, don't cry! I didn't, meant it that way! I was trying to… I'm sorry! Alright?! Shut off the waterworks!"

* * *

 **STAGE 9**

 **Antonio:** "Huh, you're here so soon, sugar? Looks like ol' Antonio has to pull up his usual tricks."

 **Pin:** "Hmm…"

 **Antonio:** "Just what are you thinkin' about over there, sugar?"

 **Pin:** "I'm wondering why you came after me. I don't have any picnic lunches. Isn't that what ants usually come for?"

 **Antonio:** "… You're a weird kid. You're an intruder, see? Didn't I make it clear the first time? I chase 'em out of the tunnels."

 **Pin:** "What if I was invited? Speaking of, ants follow a queen, don't they…? So, when I become the greatest sorceress, would I be considered one? Would your instinct kick in?"

 **Antonio:** "I wouldn't follow a magical freak like you. If you ain't gonna leave, then I'm gonna make sure you don't get outta here safely…"

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Wired Earp:** "Here for another showdown against the badniks, partner?"

 **Pin:** "Seems like it. Lemme guess, I gotta defeat you, and all the desperadoes on my way through before reaching Dr. R? I figured as much, and I'm fine with that, but sometimes I can't tell some of you guys apart."

 **Wired Earp:** "Wha… Really?! Sheesh! Do I gotta stick a reminder on you?! I'm Wired Earp! If anyone's willin' to bruise a fella over the last can of oil, it's me!"

 **Pin:** "Basically, you're the most outgoing, and loves to rile things up. What about the rest, just so I remember?"

 **Wired Earp:** "Batch Cassidy is up ahead! He's not very talkative, and prefers to speak with his firepower! Billy can't focus, which leads him to look like an idiot compared to us. Holiday focuses mainly on protectin' his bro, who you've already met… And Chassis James, uh…"

 **Pin:** "What about him?"

 **Wired Earp:** "… He really isn't notable at all. Man, the guy doesn't stick out when I think about it. I know he hates that though, so try to treat him— The heck am I sayin'?! We're badniks!"

 **Pin:** "I have that effect on you nincombots! Either way, I'll keep this in mind… After we fight!"

* * *

 **STAGE 11**

 **Lucie:** "Huhuhu… Child, how many hexes do you know mixed with those spells?"

 **Pin:** "My magic is just pure sorcery. Like fire, ice, lightning, so on… No shady occult stuff."

 **Lucie:** "Even then, the evil seed of what you do, germinates within you."

 **Pin:** "Evil seed? Man, you really need a boyfriend-bot or something. This kinda personality probably doesn't rub well with the rest y'know."

 **Lucie:** "Wh… Who are you to tell me what to do?! You witch!"

 **Pin:** (Whoa, I struck a nerve there. Who knew a devil-bot was insecure?)

 **Lucie:** "As a demon, I am more than capable of luring someone in my cold, metal arms if I wanted! W-what makes you think otherwise?!"

 **Pin:** "The fact everyone seems to be terrified of you, the fact you were on the same low level as Revor and Drip, no one really seems to speak of you either. Also, you're not a real demon, you're just a robot…"

 **Lucie:** "S-such insolence… I shall send you to _'Puyo Jigoku'_ , for I am the morning star!"

* * *

 **STAGE 12**

 **Pin:** "Hey there, piggy!… Hm, actually, this makes me wonder…"

 **Ball Hog:** "What do you want, kid?"

 **Pin:** "You're a pig, and Skweel is a pig, do you two know each other?"

 **Ball Hog:** "Yeah, I know Skweel. Honestly… As much as I want to hate him like everyone else, for some reason, I can't."

 **Pin:** "You can't? What for?"

 **Ball Hog:** "I'm gonna let you in on a secret, kid. Something that's been debated around between the badniks, and really makes me wonder about Skweel…"

 **Pin:** "Huh? That would that be? Lemme hear it!"

 **Ball Hog:** _*mumbles…*_

 **Pin:** "Whaaat? How did I not catch on before?!"

 **Ball Hog:** "Just a rumor floating around. We don't know for sure… Heh, but since you know, I'm gonna stop you before you go and start yapping!"

* * *

 **((I tried to write it in the way whether or not Pin met all the foes- Which she probably did, except for the first floor ones to begin with, since that would lead to the "Bad End". This is mainly because one does need to unlock all the modes, therefore fight all the hidden opponents in order to make Rally Challenge an option.))**


	10. Rally Challenge - Part 2

**RALLY CHALLENGE**

 **[*second set plays with five colors]**

 **STAGE 13**

 **Pin:** "Oh, what a coincidence, Ball Hog and I were just talking about you before!"

 **Skweel:** "Him? Oh boy, do I wanna know?"

 **Pin:** "Alright, I dunno how to put this, so I'll just be my usual, forward self! What are you, Skweel? Are you a boy, or a girl?"

 **Skweel:** "… I'm Skweel."

 **Pin:** "Your gender, not what you are!"

 **Skweel:** "Considering I'm a badnik… Does this matter?"

 **Pin:** "That devil-bot is a girl, and the others are wondering, so yes! It's the eyelashes and the changes of pitch in your voice, they throw others for a loop you know!"

 **Skweel:** "Tch, those guys can't keep their mouth shut, can they? Of all the things they choose to speak about me… I dunno why it's that, and not the fact I like being a jerk. Fine, I'll let you know, if you defeat me, which you won't!"

 **Pin:** (Huh, suddenly Skweel became serious? What an odd thing to be defensive over…)

* * *

 **STAGE 14**

 **Pin:** "That went about just as expected… Good to know at least. I figured as much!"

 **Smiley:** "What are you smilin' about, kid? That's my job!"

 **Pin:** "Oh, the card shark! Sharply dressed like before!"

 **Smiley:** "Good to see you haven't forgotten so soon!"

 **Pin:** "Can't really forget one the few Mobians who were on Robotnik's side. He often relies on robots anyway."

 **Smiley:** "True! As do I, kiddo!… Just not today. Nah, I'm doin' it myself like before! Even if it means using cheap tactics!"

 **Pin:** "Trying to cheat in this kinda game… Is it even possible? Are you also a _'Game Shark'_ of some kind?"

 **Smiley:** "You and those jokes… Compared to me, you're a fish outta water! And I'll prove it here! Keep your eye on the prize, girlie!"

* * *

 **STAGE 15**

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Hm… You're back again so soon."

 **Pin:** "That I am, Batch Cassidy, right?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Wha… You remembered my name? Huh, I don't think I ever told it to you."

 **Pin:** "Oh please! You think I'd forget the Despicable Desperadoes at all?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Is that right?… Well, what's your name then? I never got it."

 **Pin:** "Which name do you want?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Tricky gal… If you're so sneaky like this, then I wanna see the next move you pull with puzzles."

 **Pin:** "You should expect that from me, tricky, but fair!~"

* * *

 **STAGE 16**

 **Pin:** "Huh? A bowling ball?… Oh, wait, now I remember!"

 **Roller:** "You weren't plan on picking me up and then tossing me down the tunnel, were you?"

 **Pin:** "Hmm… That'd be a good way to knock over any obstacles now that you mention it! Wahaha!~"

 **Roller:** "Do it, and I'd try to break your nose!"

 **Pin:** "Yowch! That would be bad… Especially since this isn't my real form~ So don't ruin it!"

 **Roller:** "… You don't really look like, uh, this?"

 **Pin:** "Of course not! If anyone saw my real face, they'd freak out! I mean, Mobius isn't home to anything normal, but even then, I'm already disliked for being an outsider as is, aren't I?"

 **Roller:** "That's just a bias from the Mobians due to Dr. Robotnik, Katella, and others who sometimes try to claim Mobius. Those idiots don't know that you're not plotting anything bad… Not that I'm on your side, now put 'em up, kid!"

* * *

 **STAGE 17**

 **Pin:** "Billy the Kit, right?"

 **Billy the Kit:** "Zzz…"

 **Pin:** "Uh, hello?… Oh, he's on standby? Heh, I didn't think robots could sleep! Guess Earp wasn't joking, though I should have expected this from last time! Wake up buddy!"

 **Billy the Kit:** "Huh…? Oh! The girl again! You're not getting by me this time, especially now that the sun is back and setting, without the doc clouding it!"

 **Pin:** "Neat line, but… There's almost no windows in this tunnel, so you can't see the sun."

 **Billy the Kit:** "I… I can't?"

 **Pin:** "Nope. Sorry to be your wake-up call in two different ways! Wahaha!~"

 **Billy the Kit:** "First you catch me sleeping, now I look like a moron! I'm gonna make up for it, and fast! Let's go!"

* * *

 **STAGE 18**

 **Pin:** "Had a feeling you would be here to defend the doc as always, huntress lady person!"

 **Katella:** "My name is Katella! These foolish nicknames really need to stop!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah, yeah… You know, even though this isn't my real form and all, when I grow up, I kinda want to look as pretty as you!~"

 **Katella:** "Really now?… What a kind thing to say, coming from a kid that is! Lots working out and hunting for rare creatures gave me my shape, thank you!"

 **Pin:** "Hm… No, I don't like too much harder labor. As a magic user, I rely on magical power over physical, like in an RPG. Mages usually don't beef up themselves."

 **Katella:** "Then that tells me you really are just a scrawny brat! Better hope your magic can give you what you want!"

 **Pin:** "Rude! I'm totally going to beat you down with blobs for that! No one insults my false, adorable physique along with my power, and gets away with it!"

* * *

 **STAGE 19**

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Hello again, friendo!~"

 **Pin:** "Oh no… The weird stranger is at it again."

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "I'm no stranger! I am strange, stranger than most, but not a stranger to anyone! Especially my little fishies!~"

 **Pin:** (Wonder if he knows of the shark guy back there?)

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "I came in here, knowing that my newest, bestest friend would be walking here!~"

 **Pin:** "I'm definitely not any of those. I wouldn't mind being friends with just about anyone, especially the badniks… But you're a few peas short of a full pod."

 **Dr. Warpnik:** "Oh come now! Both of us come and go from different dimensions! If we were on the same team, think of all the benefits of warping throughout worlds!"

 **Pin:** "… That worries me even more actually. You'll probably do something nuts if you found some of the places I've been! So I'm gonna stop you now, before it escalates!"

* * *

 **STAGE 20**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I see that rather than me, you've been the one pioneering new techniques."

 **Pin:** "That I have been!" (Even though it's actually modes I've known before, kinda… But I dunno if he's aware of that.)

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I don't really understand all the magic junk myself, so it's good for you. Pity I can't get any new good weapons or—"

 **Pin:** "Can I touch your hat?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Uh… What?"

 **Pin:** "Your coon-hat thing, I wanna confirm something! Is it bolted down? Or can it be removed?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Squirt… I can easily say it's the former. Trust me."

 **Pin:** "Fiiiiine, but after this battle! I'm going to touch it!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Why do you choose to get worked up over that?!"

* * *

 **STAGE 21**

 **Pin:** "Oh boy! Time for some more quotes this big fella!"

 **Arnold:** "I'm back…"

 **Pin:** "Uh huh, I'm ready for the plethora of references. If you don't mind me, I'm gonna snack right here."

 **Arnold:** "And you are mine! You belong to me! You're not gonna have your mommy run behind you and— Put that cookie down!"

 **Pin:** "Aww…"

 **Arnold:** "You puny, weakling magic girl… You're about to be erased!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah I get it. But honestly, you and the others should come with me if you want to live."

 **Arnold:** "Hasta la vista, brat!"

* * *

 **STAGE 22**

 **Pin:** "Coconuts again! Yay!~"

 **Coconuts:** "Why do you need to be happy over seeing me?!"

 **Pin:** "Been over that, you're just too adorable!~ Will you come home with me yet? Pleeeeease? There are lots of nice trees for you to climb around back in my world!"

 **Coconuts:** " _No!_ How many times must I drill that into your thick skull?!"

 **Pin:** "Aw… Anyway, real talk, why do you always do the side-to-side stacking?"

 **Coconuts:** "Hah! I was hoping you'd ask! If I stack my beans on the side first, I don't have to worry about refugees filling in places I don't want! Then I can try to organize a combo move from there on out!"

 **Pin:** "I… Guess that's one way?" (It probably is effective for building up Fever.)

 **Coconuts:** "How about I show you a real example? I don't need any other strategy besides this one!"

* * *

 **STAGE 23**

 **Pin:** "Hey there, uh… Chassis James?"

 **Chassis James:** "Oh! So you recognize me, amigo? I was afraid that I didn't leave enough of an impact on you!"

 **Pin:** (You really didn't…)

 **Chassis James:** "I'm gonna have to ask you turn around, pronto! You're more than half-way through, and that ain't good news!"

 **Pin:** "Mmmhm…" _*yawn*_

 **Chassis James:** "What the… Am I borin' you that badly?!"

 **Pin:** "Uh, no? It's just been a long challenge. How many are left?" (Don't wanna insult him like last time.)

 **Chassis James:** "About thirteen!… Or, fourteen maybe? Still ain't good news, amigo! Let's make this memorable!"

* * *

 **STAGE 24**

 **Pin:** "Ah, Mega D— Uh, I mean, Saturn, right?"

 **MD:** "Correct! You're still as annoying to listen to as ever!"

 **Pin:** "Really, you should see who's talking. Granted your 'twang' is gone and you've been improved greatly, but something about your voice… Feels really hammed up."

 **MD:** "What are you talking about?"

 **Pin:** "Er, not really important. Hopefully Robotnik just improves voice work on you when the next model for you is made."

 **MD:** "He's calling the next one a _caster of dreams_ , or something! Maybe it'll help me do more than just destroy music from here on out!… I hope your ready, kid! Because I'm gonna make sure you're knocked out for the next few _NiGHTS!_ "

 **Pin:** "Pfft, this is nothing but _clockwork_ for me!"

* * *

 **STAGE 25**

 **Dynamight:** "Nice job making it this far kid! You're almost at the last stretch!"

 **Pin:** "That I am…? Can't tell if you're being supportive, or are ready for an ambush of some kind."

 **Dynamight:** "Meh, at this point I'm just trying to have fun. No point in flip-flopping to either side… Besides, the doc would _explode_ if I, or anyone else tried something like joining you!"

 **Pin:** "I was waiting for jokes like these. He really has a _short fuse_ , doesn't he?"

 **Dynamight:** "Yup!… Maybe when you're bigger, but right now, I prefer being bad! In multiple ways!"

 **Pin:** "Bad… Like your self-destruction feature?"

 **Dynamight:** " _Owch!_ What kinda burn is that? Ah, well, I get what you mean… Let's see if you really are good enough to get any further, kid!"

* * *

 **((Poor Chassis… Both him and Octus are just all around forgettable.**

 **Next segment will be the last one entirely, then I'll be done. I can't do win quotes this time around, because of how big the cast is. ;; ))**


	11. Rally Challenge - Part 3

**RALLY CHALLENGE**

 **[*third set plays with six colors]**

 **STAGE 26**

 **Frankly:** "Hey, you intruder! Don't think you can slip by so easy!"

 **Pin:** (Hm… I expect this sort of thing to be directed at me, but Frankly looks focused on someone else outta sight.) "Hate to be distracting, but what's the deal?"

 **Frankly:** "Some weirdo in flippers just ran by, and I missed them! I'd grab them but my job was to be on the watch for you, and no one else!"

 **Pin:** "In flippers…? Does he look and quack like a duck?"

 **Frankly:** "Uh, now that you mention it… Kinda?"

 **Pin:** "Had a feeling. Don't worry about that guy, I'll easily smack some sense into him with magic like before!"

 **Frankly:** "I can count on that— Wait, no! I need to stop you from that, and then him! Otherwise, how will I be promoted back to where I want to be, above Arms?!

 **Pin:** "We can't work this out together like pals?"

 **Frankly:** "Wha?!… N-no, even if you are a strange mix of friend and foe! I put my position first! Sorry kid, but that's my job!"

* * *

 **STAGE 27**

 **Dr. Quark:** "Darn it! First that big purple freak came after me, and now you too?"

 **Pin:** "I'm doing Frankly a favor, which is taking out the trash. The least I can do for a guy who had the spotlight stolen from him by Arms, and then lost to me! I'll make sure he takes the credit, too."

 **Dr. Quark:** "For what? Defeating me?"

 **Pin:** "Exactly that, along with tossing someone doing _fowl_ -play in the Rally Challenge!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "First off, I had no idea about any challenge! Secondly… I sense you were trying to make some kind of joke!"

 **Pin:** "Maybe I was! I don't like Robotnik too much either, but another evil genius trying to upstage him? And get in my way of this challenge? Once again, can't have it, Quack!"

 **Dr. Quark:** _"… MY. NAME. IS. QUARK!"_

* * *

 **STAGE 28**

 **Grounder:** "Oh, thank goodness you got rid of that quack! Dr. Robotnik would have been real mad if that guy went messing things up!"

 **Pin:** (Hm… Speaking of, is there a purpose to this whole Rally Challenge if Robotnik is the one involved?) "Grounder, be honest with me, what's the reason I'm being dragged all the way here, when I could be learning of new magic?"

 **Grounder:** "So we can see you again?…"

 **Pin:** "… Is that really all? You guys could visit me about any time I'm in Mobius, y'know…"

 **Grounder:** "Um… That was Spike's reasoning, since he's pent up on revenge. The real reason…! No one will tell me actually. Scratch says I would just end up spilling it to you."

 **Pin:** (You kinda did, buddy, there goes my plan…)

 **Grounder:** "Either way, I'm here and ready to kick your butt! Let's see you _tunnel_ your way through against me!"

 **Pin:** "Ah, good, back to the jokes! You're gonna be the one _digging_ through blobs when we're through!"

* * *

 **STAGE 29**

 **DOS Holiday:** "Cowgirl… Mind tellin' me why y'all dragged yourself back here?"

 **Pin:** "Still have your suspicions about me?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Yeah, but also naw… When you saved my bro and I, along with the rest from that hedgehog or his other compadres… I dunno what to think of you at all, really."

 **Pin:** "… You're having trouble figuring out what you think of me? Do you want me to shed some light?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Huh?"

 **Pin:** "I'm not from here, I can't emphasize that enough. My mission is to get better, so I can get back at an old enemy… But, since I care, I'm putting Mobius first! I'll let you form your opinion off that!… So, what about you?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "… I got a paint-job a couple years back after I was made along with Humpty, was recognized for my gun-firing skills, and the doc made me one of the Despicable Desperadoes. Though, no matter what, I'm here to look after my bro!"

 **Pin:** "Well, from that, I can easily say you really care about him like an actual brother, which you are! Ironic, because you badniks always say you aren't nice… Speaking of, does this mean your name was originally _'Dumpty'_ or something?"

 **DOS Holiday:** (How did she figure…?!) "Shut up and show me whatcha got, cowgirl! I'll decide my thoughts on you soon!"

* * *

 **STAGE 30**

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "TARGET LOCKED. IDENTIFYING AS THE UNUSUAL LIFE-FORM FROM LAST TIME."

 **Pin:** "I am pretty unusual by your standards. But seriously, I'm dragging you back home to be programmed with emotion or something when I'm done here this time."

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "DR. ROBOTNIK FINDS THIS PROCEDURE UNACCEPTABLE. NO SUCH METHODS SHALL BE DONE."

 **Pin:** "Pal, what are you going to do when the doc picks out his favorite of the robotic doppelgängers?"

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "IF MY FATE IS TO BE DISPOSED OF IN FAVOR OF A SUPERIOR MODEL, SO BE IT."

 **Pin:** "No way am I having that! No one is getting scrapped on my watch! If I win, I'm shutting you down, and kidnapping you!"

 **Pseudo Sonic:** "SLIGHT THREATS IN VOICE DETECTED, PROCEEDING TO RESPOND EQUALLY AGGRESSIVE."

* * *

 **STAGE 31**

 **Dragon Breath:** "Man, I can't believe you got past Pseudo Sonic! I mean, everything else I can get behind, but him?"

 **Pin:** "Meh, he wasn't that bad. I think he's built just to compete against Sonic, not me."

 **Dragon Breath:** "The doc really must be sending the boys 'round this time! Instead of being scattered about, everyone's in an ordered line, and now he even booted up Pseudo for ya, lady!"

 **Pin:** "Well? What are you going to do?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "As best as I can, even if it results in failure! It really can't get any worse than it is now, with Arms and Spike above me. Ol' Ffuzzy-Fface is one thing, but…"

 **Pin:** "Don't sweat the small stuff, they say! Even if Robotnik chews you out, chances are the others will too, and you can all come to me if you need someone that would listen!… What are you all even up to? I know you guys invited me over but…"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Secrets, lady! Say goodbye to your winning streak!"

* * *

 **STAGE 32**

 **Arms:** "Behold! Eye'm the strongest!"

 **Pin:** (Huh? Why did he spell it the way Peeper would? Is it a joke I'm missing?)

 **Arms:** "I may have messed up last time, but I'm only improving more and more!"

 **Pin:** "I won't lie, you did kinda show me last time. But that kind of overconfidence gets you nowhere!"

 **Arms:** "Haha! That's such hypocrisy if I've ever seen it! You and Spike are the biggest egotists I know! When I do it, it's just pure energy and excitement!~"

 **Pin:** "Wha…?! Hey now, it's my job to ridicule others! Or Spike's! This rise of power really is getting to your head!"

 **Arms:** "Once I beat you, I'll be promoted above Spike, and maybe Sir Ffuzzy Logik! Hooray!~"

 **Pin:** "I don't care how innocent you are! I'm gonna knock you off your pedestal while I still can, until your hanging on for dear life with those long arms of yours!"

 **Arms:** "H-huh…? Did I say something wrong? Why are you so insulted? I was just pointing out the truth, and trying to be hopeful… I thought you'd support me like last time!"

* * *

 **STAGE 33**

 **Spike:** "Hah! Ya worn out yet squirt?"

 **Pin:** "Not really…?" (Though, I can't speak for the players much.)

 **Spike:** "Good! I want to make sure you're going all out, that way, if I beat you… I'd know for sure that I defeat the most worthy enemy I could have! Which I now see is you! Having totaled all those dumbots, defeating me more than once, along with stopping the doc's plans twice…"

 **Pin:** "Honestly, your superior, rivalry obsession with me is really starting to get on certain levels, you know…"

 **Spike:** "W-what is that supposed to mean?! Do you think I have nothing better to do, is that it?! You should be honored for me to acknowledge you as—"

 **Pin:** "These constant attempt to upstage me is almost adorable, like you're some sort of jealous big brother type I dare say! Wahaha!~"

 **Spike:** "A… _Adorable?!_ Oh, n-now that just does it! You don't go around calling any of us badniks that— Besides Coconuts! Do your worst, and show me how hard you can hit, whether it be with the jellybean things or anything else!"

 **Pin:** "Case in point, my charm must really bring in the best kinds of enemies to have~"

* * *

 **STAGE 34**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Twice hath the witch saved us from Lord Robotnik's endangered fort… What does this tell me? Whose side is thou on?"

 **Pin:** "Um, the one I choose that kinda just doesn't get in the way? I won't lie, for the most part, I do things for my own gain. But if something is in danger like you guys or a world different from mine… Y'know, it's only right if that hedgehog has no time for it."

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou is on the side against Lord Robotnik… Yet chooses to be kind to the worst forms of creations he could make."

 **Pin:** "Worst? Nah, a lot of you guys just seem cranky. I mean, I guess you're the few exceptions. After all, a knight who despite being a badnik, spares others willingly, should understand that!… Speaking of, you said you dislike witchcraft, so what are your thoughts on the literal demon below you in the ranks?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Oh… _Her…_ Even though she is not a real one, I still avoid that one. She tends to give Dragon Breath an evil eye, so I try my best to make sure they do not cross paths. I believe that Lucie shows signs of envy at him, due to her being at such a low rank."

 **Pin:** "Wow, I didn't expect you to actually look out for your… Uh… 'Friendly nemesis'?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Most of our disputes are just disagreements on a method or competition, I would never let harm come to any of my allies."

 **Pin:** "You really are the honorable knight one could ask for!… Also, _I want you!…_ Uh, to give me your sword this time if I win, gimme!"

* * *

 **STAGE 35**

 **Scratch:** "Bahahaha! You really did come all this way!"

 **Pin:** "That little invite to this Rally Challenge was your idea, right? What is Robotnik up to this time, other than you guys clearly missing me so badly?~"

 **Scratch:** "Oh please! It's nothing like that! It was all just a linear thing Dr. Robotnik set up, so no one would get in the way of his plan!"

 **Pin:** (Alright, here it comes! Finally!)

 **Scratch:** "And… I want you to _stop_ Dr. Robotnik!"

 **Pin:** "… What?"

 **Scratch:** "You're really the best option to turn to, alright pal?! That hedgehog would just cause more trouble than you, and speed through everything! You show better humility at least when it comes to us, and saved us twice in a row!"

 **Pin:** "I mean, I get that, but… You still haven't told me what's going on."

 **Scratch:** "This whole Rally Challenge was _my_ set-up! Not his! I wanted to find a way to bring you in, so you can stop Dr. Robotnik from using the Master Emealds up ahead! The Chaos Emeralds was a plan I knew would fail, but when he went all out with another… I don't want Robotnik being so super-powered, that he no longer has use of us!"

 **Pin:** "That is… Quite the concern. But really, you all could have just ran to me and crashed at my place or something! There was no point of this! I was about to commend you for not making yourself to be a total dweeb, but there's too many holes in your logic!"

 **Scratch:** "Uhh, that idea didn't cross my mind…"

 **Pin:** "Sheesh! Wasting my time like this… Alright, I'm just gonna take my annoyance out in you in-battle!"

* * *

 **STAGE 36**

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "I don't believe this! You made your way through all my minions yet again?! How did you even find out?!"

 **Pin:** (As much as tattling on the chicken would be appropriate, I feel that's too mean…) "Actually, I was wandering in these tunnels looking for new materials that may help with magic, and just ran into your crew… Had a feeling you were all up to no good!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Rrrrrridiculous! I cannot believe it! I expected that pesky hedgehog or echidna to try to stop me, but instead, here you are, arriving much earlier than them!"

 **Pin:** "I took my sweet time actually, considering how much was out there. Plus this is the only way I know how, kinda."

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "What, with those stupid beans?! Hah! Two can play at that game, brat! I'll delay you as much as I can, while draining the Master Emerald's power!"

 **Pin:** "You really are the Eggman, and you got the master plan!~"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "My name, is Dr. Rrrrrrobotnik!… However, that does have a catchy ring to it. Perhaps I could turn that into my theme song!"

* * *

 **STAGE 37**

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You're too late! Even if you had bested me! Take a look, child!"

 **Pin:** "I have a name, you know… Aw geez, here we go again!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "You might as well give up and turn around while you still can! The Master Emerald has fueled me, far better than just those seven Chaos Emeralds could! My power is almost infinite!"

 **Pin:** "No way, there's gotta be a solution to stopping you… And I'm gonna find out what it is! If I don't stop you, everyone else, even your underlings will all be at risk!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Hah! You? Prrrrevent my plans three times in a row? Unlikely!"

 **Pin:** "Oh, it's more than likely! Especially since we can only duke it out in rounds with the blobs, since they keep you from changing back, according to you! I'm all around much better at puzzles than anyone else here! I have a-MAZE-ing skills!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "Truly, you aren't from here… Perhaps in my victory, I shall rrrrreveal your true form and identity!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE**

 **[*if you didn't use continues]**

 **? ? ?** \- A super-powered, robotic clone of someone that was fought before! Beware of his super laser! (Story exclusive, playstyle is Carbuncle)

 **Super Robotnik:** "No! My power… It's running low!"

 **Pin:** "Did I not tell you? I truly am the best at these! Wahaha!~"

 **Super Robotnik:** "I shall have to activate my secret weapon then!… I hope you remember this all too well, annoying brat!"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta!"

 **Pin:** "What the?!… I took Carby home I thought!"

 **Super Robotnik:** "I had made a rrrreplica in his exact image! A super-powered laser from the most beautiful garnets in this cavern! Along with that, I added metallic wings, vision which can see things up to over a thousand miles, and most importantly… Extremely intelligent AI one could ask for, that obeys only me!"

 **Pin:** "First emeralds, and now garnets lying around… This cavern has just about any sparkling, overpowered gem one could ask! Hm, I might have to do some digging around when I'm done then…"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da!"

 **Pin:** "Another badnik isn't ever going to keep me from saving this little sanctuary! Especially one that's a blatant copy of Carby!"

* * *

 **((I'd paste the ending for this, but I'm actually getting pretty tired… Maybe another time.))**


	12. BEST ENDING

**ENDING 04**

"Over thirty-seven combatants, all in one sitting!" Pin stood there, above the exhausted and powerless doctor. "I'm the champion without a doubt! And as such… I'm gonna go digging around as my prize! You stay put, and don't try anything sneaky again, egghead!"

Robotnik lifted up his arm. "H-hold on a moment! Who are you even? Ruining my schemes three times in a row…?!" Pin paused for a moment, scratching her head, as if trying to find an excuse of some sort.

"My name is… Nail?… Yeah, Nail!" She grinned, proud of the new fake name she just pulled out. "And I'm just a sorceress from another world, gonna soon be the best! You remember that!" With that, she took off, per usual, before a red echidna promptly arrived, seeing Robotnik there.

All he could do was stare at whatever had taken place.

 _ **…**_

"Well, no one could ask for a better time waster than that." Pin walked out of the tunnels, bags of gemstones in hand, looking up at the sky. "I should make my getaway now and head back home, I've wasted far too much time in this world." She just kept moving, ready to open up a rift, and try out her new tricks, but then Pin stopped.

She blinked a couple of times. "What if… There isn't really a need to go back home just yet? I mean, my home is never in danger to need someone like me, unlike this place… I feel like those guys may need me. How soon will they go cause trouble again?"

It was a bit much for Pin, deciding on what mattered more. Being back at home with her friends and family, improving there? Or making sure Robotnik didn't scrap anyone and… Well, Mobius didn't matter. These were things Sonic could do, but it was just that Pin usually got to the root of a problem somehow before it could start.

Yet if she stayed, Pin would eventually have to tell them all who and what she really was.

… So what?

It only now just hit her. Hiding who she really was because she was an outsider was silly. The badniks were already aware of it, and the Mobians don't trust her to begin with, so Pin didn't care what they thought.

"Right, that settles it!" She grinned. "I'll stay maybe for a year, and set them straight, take 'em as my own if Robotnik tries to dump those nincombots! Only I'm allowed to pick on them from now on!"

 _ **…**_

It was only a week after, and Pin began popping into Robotnik's fort like some weird, daily routine. There wasn't any security trying to hold her back, because Pin wasn't trying anything that would be seen as a threat to the evil doctor.

"Please return my sword." Sir Ffuzzy Logik requested. "Was taking my trident not enough?"

"No way! I was gonna melt it down, and see what use I can make of its metal!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik slightly cringed at Pin's statement. He wanted to retort, but at best, Ffuzzy Logik was going to just have to rely on a new weapon instead and let go of the ones he had lost to her.

Dragon Breath slapped him on the back. "Geez! Ffuzzy-Fface, you gotta stop losing your stuff to a girl out of 'honorable fights'!" Ffuzzy Logik jumped once again, annoyed at him.

Wired Earp put his set of cards down, showing a full house. "Can you two shut up? We're tryin' to play with the girlie here!… Batch, don't go tryin' to cheat with the kid's help either!" The box-headed robot groaned, as Pin was holding his cards for him, due to his unusual hands.

"It's weird, despite being our enemy, you come back and act like some kinda annoying sister." Skweel commented. Antonio lit up a metal-pipe as if it was a cigarette, and then glanced at both Skweel, then the girl.

He smirked. "Didn't Skweel also spill some beans to you, sugar? Not countin' the blobs we fought with." Skweel's eyes widened, and rammed the robotic ant at full speed.

"W-what is she doing here?! She's our enemy!" Spike growled as he came in, Revor meanwhile strumming on a guitar. "You rivet-brains should all be either fighting, or chasing her out!"

DOS Holiday ignored him, while Chassis James piped in. "Calm down, amigo! She's harmless. The kid is only here to keep us entertained a bit, which she does a good job at. Besides, Scratch said it was alright." Spike flinched, and turned his attention to Scratch and Grounder.

Coconuts put away his mop, seeming exhausted. "We may not be as much use anymore due to messing up so much according to Scratch… Someone else has to keep us company! Robotnik won't even know, because she gave him a fake name!… Like she did to us." Grounder explained.

"Besides! You shouldn't talk when it comes to authority or whatever else!" Scratch laughed, enraging Spike as an argument between him, Scratch, and Grounder ensued. Arms even forced himself into the bickering somehow, followed shortly by Arnold Robonegger yelling at them all to shut up.

All Pin could do was just chuckle at them, as Coconuts ended up climbing into her lap like a cat, tired. "Man… I just wish maybe this could last forever. But not everything is… What could have _bean._ "

 **BEST END**

* * *

 **((And that's it! Thankfully, no more MBM stuff after this… Which on one hand is good, I can finally get back to MediEvil Res 2 bonus things, but on the other… Despite the script format, these two parters/series were fun as heck to write along with MediEvil Res 2! D:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this despite some plot-holes, and this one… Not having as many puns, despite where it ends off. I had a bit of trouble on figuring out how this should end. I tried to make it as positive as I could for our goofy antagonists, because let's face it, the poor guys will be dropped when Robotnik gets more serious in the series… Even if this is just the AoStH verse.**

 **Now maybe I can do something more productive. :P ))**


End file.
